Back Home
by MsRainey
Summary: Jessie gets an urgent call from Woody causing her to come back to her hometown. Along the way she meets a charming man. Will tragedy strike her family, or will Buzz Lightyear come to her rescue?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Toy Story, all copyright belongs to Disney and Pixar.

A/N: I haven't checked for errors, but will do soon! Hope you like!

* * *

It had started with a frantic call. Her brother, crying through the phone that Bo was having a premature labor and she needed to be home right away because he didn't know what to do. She gathered her things as fast as she could and took the first plane to her small hometown, Davisville.

She couldn't help but fidget in her seat, waiting for the plane to take off. Out of nervous habit, she grabbed her long red braid, and ran her fingers through the ends, twisting and pulling at the ends.

"First time flying?" A smooth voice from her right interrupted, making her jump slightly.

She turned, bringing her fingers down to play with the rip in her jeans and felt heat flow into her cheeks when her vision aligned with a striking pair of blue eyes gazing at her with a calming look. "W-what?" She squeaked, green eyes widening when she saw his lips tilt upward in amusement.

"You look nervous." He stated again in that velvet smooth voice.

"Oh." She licked her lips, watching as his eyes followed her action. "I- I've flown before, just anxious te get home, is all."

"Ah," He murmured, glancing down at her fidgeting fingers. "You live in Davisville?"

"Yeah," She said, frowning in worry at the thought of her family, glancing out of the window, wondering what was taking so long.

"I figured you weren't a city type." He chuckled, glancing at her fitted ripped jeans, boots, and flannel shirt.

"Did ya, now?" She smiled despite her worries, unknowingly being comforted by this stranger and his kindness. "I'm Jessie." She smiled, holding her hand out and admiring the man's firm grip.

"Buzz." He grinned.

"Buzz?" She raised a brow, "that's a name ya don't hear often."

He rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. "It's uh, kind of a long story."

"It's a pretty long flight." She smirked, amused by how quickly he was becoming adorably shy.

"Well, I um, my mom was pretty into the different planets my dad traveled during Star Command, and it all unraveled from there." he explained quickly.

"Oh wow!" Jessie gasped, "Your dad's a space ranger?"

"Used to be." Buzz told her, buckling up for the take off.

Jessie bit her lip in guilt. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean ta-"

"No worries, ma'am." He waved his hand. "It was a long time ago."

Their conversation was cut short as the Stewardess explained the rules of the flight and Jessie's mind wandered back to her family, wondering when time could speed up.

* * *

A light shake on her shoulder woke her up. Jessie's eyes adjusted to the dim light of the airplane and followed the hand on her shoulder, up the arm to the bubbly Stewardess. "Excuse me, ma'am. I don't mean to startle you, but we've landed."

Jessie looked to her right and felt a slight disappointment at the empty seat. Gathering herself up, she gave a weary smile to the woman and made her way out of the plane and onto land. Her nose was filled with the crisp smell of leaves and plains and she smiled, making her way out of the airport.

"Andy!" Jessie called, seeing her brother's favorite Deputy leaning against Woody's horse, Bullseye.

The man's face broke into a grin and he hugged her. "How's my favorite girl doing?"

"What? You don't talk to yer wife anymore, Deputy?" She joked, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He grinned goofily and helped secure her things. "Well then, how's my second favorite girl?"

"I'm all right, Deputy." She told him tiredly, mounting the horse and wrapping her arms around him. "Where's Woody? How is Bo? What's the news?"

She felt him sigh and tensed up, expecting the worst. "I-it's not good, Janie." He murmured, the endearment almost carried away with the wind.

"Where's he at?" She asked, feeling her eyes water.

"Hospital." He answered. "Don't worry, Janie, we'll get there."

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Ride like the wind, Bullseye!"

* * *

Okay, will check over soon! Review plz :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Toy Story.. It belongs to Disney and Pixar. Darn.

A/N: Thank you so much to you who left such kind reviews :) dmwcool1, Fanficaddict02, The139Blossom, you guys frickin rock! Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

The Hospital was not very full, considering there wasn't much population in Davisville, and not a lot of tragedies occurred. Jessie entered the waiting room and saw her brother, head in his hands, his hat discarded on the floor.

"Woody," She whispered, her voice cracking.

Her brother looked up and she felt her throat close at the red in his eyes. She ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck. Andy must have slipped away quietly during their reunion because when they pulled apart a good while later, he was nowhere to be seen. "What happened?" She finally asked.

Woody's lip wobbled and he shook his head. "The baby almost didn't make it, Jess."

Jessie bit her lip hard, and clenched her eyes. She knew how much Woody was excited about the new baby girl who was to be welcomed into their little family, now the little tyke was facing the verge of death. She herself was excited to be an aunt, but that was all at risk now.

"Bo-" He choked out, tears slipping out of his eyes, "They say she might not make it."

Jessie gasped, pulling away and feeling her chest tighten. "What?"

"She was bleedin' an awful lot, Jess." He shook his head. "They're tryin' all they can now."

"That can't be, Woody!" Jessie exclaimed, getting up and began to pace. "I just talked ta her not two days ago and she was nothin' but healthy!"

"Well, apparently she wasn't! She'd been feeling pains and was bleeding long before we ended up here and didn't even tell me!" He snapped, standing up as well so that he towered over her. They glared at each other before all the emotions and stress overcame him and he collapsed on the chair he had been previously sitting in.

"I- I hafta go." She stammered, not used to seeing her usually brave and stoic brother so defeated.

Woody reached out and grabbed her forearm, "Don't go,"

She felt more tears slip past her eyes at how tiny he sounded. She shakily sat down and wrapped her arm around his hunched shoulders, but looked up when she saw Chuck, otherwise known as Hamm enter. He lowered his clipboard, waiting as the two siblings raised out of their seats quickly, looking at his anxiously.

"Well…?" Jessie drawled impatiently.

"Jess," He nodded in greeting with a tired smile, "Sheriff,"

"How's it looking, Hamm?" He moved forward, fists gripped tight around Jessie's hands. "Is she all right? How's my wife?"

Hamm sighed and reached over to rest his hand on Woody's shoulder, slipping into his friend mode, "She's going to be fine, Cowboy."

Jessie's hand dropped to her stomach as her brother let go and hugged their friend and Doctor tightly. "She's gonna be fine," He repeated quietly.

"She's resting now," Hamm said, patting Woody's back and stepping back. "It…it's going to take a while for her to heal, Woody. You both have been through a lot, and there will be some damage."

Woody gulped and picked his hat up. "I'm ready to see her now."

Hamm sighed, and nodded his head behind him. "I'll take you there now. I'm sorry Jess, but I think it's best if only Woody comes in the room…"

Woody looked worridly at Jessie before she forced a smile and pushed him. "Go! I'll be home if ya need me."

He reached out and squeezed her hand, giving her a watery smile. "Thanks, Jess."

"'Course." She nodded.

Being home meant dealing with Mr. and Mrs. Sputt, and the newly engaged Ken and Barbara, or as her pristine demeanor deemed her the nickname "Barbie". Sure, the building was updated to allow five residencies to live comfortably and privately…the only problem was that there was only one kitchen and three shared bathrooms.

Bart Sputt had been convinced by his wife, Betty to renovate their old building and turn it into a sort of apartment complex, only difference being the cozy atmosphere and family friendly environment. However, Jessie was hungry and she wasn't in the mood to greet her lively neighbors so soon.

She repositioned her bag on her arm and headed to the only diner around worth going to, **"Dinin' Dinoco"**.

Jessie raised a brow at the neon dinosaur whose arms waved next to the sign and made her way inside, comforted by the familiar atmosphere.

She sat a the furthest seat near the corner and rested her head down on the cool table.

"Ready to order, cowgirl?" A young woman, with a light blue hair asked. She seemed much to bubbly for Jessie at this particular moment.

Tonight was passing by sluggishly, she thought.

She ordered a cup of coffee and looked around for any sign of her dear friend Rex, but was startled to see none other than the man from the flight! "Buzz!" She exclaimed, before realizing her error and ducking behind the booth seat.

He was seated across from her toward the other side of the diner and was talking to who she recognized as Mr. Sputt. Her curiosity got the best of her, that she didn't even notice when the owner of the diner came out and grinned widely at her. "Jessie!"

She jumped, embarrassed she'd been caught staring and held in a groan as Bart and Buzz turned to look at her. Rex ran over to her booth and lifted her in his arms. "Wow! I can't believe you're back! How is the city life treating you?"

"Heh, it's all right." She admitted, happy to have her feet touching the ground once more. "I-I'm not sure how I feel 'bout bein' home though…"

His face dropped, "Oh.. Yeah.. I'm real sorry about the Sheriff. We all heard about what happened…"

During their reunion, Bart had moved forward, a confused Buzz in tow to come and rest a hand on her shoulder. "Woody's a tough kid, and Bo's even tougher. They'll get through it."

Jessie licked her dry lips when her eyes connected with blue once again and she forced herself to meet the gaze of the older man next to him. "Thank you, Mr. Sputt. I'm hopin' they'll be just fine. No one's tougher than my brother."

It was uncomfortably silent before Mr. Sputt excused himself, Rex in tow talking excitedly about some game he had purchased not long ago.

Jessie looked back at Buzz awkwardly and realized just how horrible she probably looked to him right now with her hair all disheveled and her eyes swollen and red.

His features held no sign of disgust though. In fact, she could detect a light blush on his cheeks when he realized he'd been staring. "I, uh, would you like some coffee?" He asked, cautiously stepping closer to her.

Jessie smiled and sat down at her booth and she gestured for him to sit across from her. "I have some, but maybe you'd like a cup for yerself?"

"Y-yes." He stammered, sitting down quickly. "I like coffee. I mean, I'll pay, I just.. I'll have a cup…as well." He coughed into his hand, and Jessie held back a giggle.

When the two had settled into a comfortable setting with their coffees and light conversation, Jessie brought up the question of how he had known Mr. Sputt.

"Oh," He smiled, setting his empty mug down. "As of this evening, I'll be renting out a room from his home."

Jessie choked on her drink.

* * *

EVIL DOCTOR PORKCHOP! ...oh wait, he's not evil in this story :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Again, Toy Story belongs to Disney and Pixar.

A/N: I'm slowly getting the hang of writing my favorite character out. Really, I was apprehensive in writing this fic because I'm usually content with just reading but I couldn't help it. I've been in love with Toy Story since the beginning...when was that? 1995? Wow, it's just amazing what Pixar does. I couldn't even begin to replicate their qualities from film onto my laptop, but that's the beauty of practise and fans. :) Thank you to those who have been reviewing, you really motivate me to keep writing.

* * *

Buzz Lightyear was definitely not a small town guy, but if living here meant he'd be running into the beautiful red head often, he was sure he'd learn to enjoy it.

Thanks to the stout old man Mr. Sputt, Buzz was able to move into the already furnished living space within less than 24 hours. After having coffee with Jessie and finding out they had a lot of similar interests, being the gentleman he was, he politely walked her to her door, and bid her a good night. However, that was 2 days ago, and though they'd made it a habit to go out for coffee every night since, the caffeinated drink was keeping him up.

Sighing, he got up and threw a shirt on, quietly exiting his room and heading for the joint kitchen area. One brow raised up when he realized someone was occupying the large dining area as well and he carefully remained hidden while listening.

"-back sometime tomorrow afternoon. Bo needs me there, Slink. And so does my baby girl." He heard a man sigh.

"I can understand that, Woody." A slightly lower, raspier voice responded. "If need be, I'll stay here with Jessie while you're gone. Give 'er a little company."

Buzz's ears perked at the mention of the redhead's name.

"I think she'd like that… just don't tell 'er or she'll think you're babysittin'." The first man chuckled.

"Doncha know eavesdroppin' is rude, stranger?" A voice from behind him whispered, causing him to yelp embarrassedly. When he turned around he saw the redheaded beauty looking at him with her wide green eyes and tired but amused smile. "Don't worry, I won't tell on ya 'cause I do it all the time!" She continued, winking.

"I- I wasn't eavesdropping." He defended himself, realizing his cry of surprise had alerted the two men from the kitchen to come into the hall to investigate. "I didn't want to disturb their conversation. I was merely waiting for the opportune moment to present myself."

The men both shared similar looks of raised eyebrows and Jessie ran straight into the arms of the older man with slightly weary features. "Pa!" She cried, hugging him tightly. "Where've you been? I haven't seen ya since last spring! I like your hair, gray looks mighty nice on you!" She rambled on, reaching up to tug a couple short strands.

"Ow! Careful there, Jess! Don't yank my scalp off!" He laughed after wincing, reaching to rub his tender area.

"Sorry." She grinned, not looking it in the least. Then, she turned her focus to the taller, much younger man. "Woody, why aren't you with Bo? Is she alright?"

He leant in and ruffled her hair, "She's fine. They stopped all the bleeding and my baby girl's doin' much better as well! We should be able to bring her home within the week!"

"That's great, Woody!" Jessie beamed, momentarily catching a glance at the other occupant in the hall. "Oh! I almost forgot! Did y'all meet Buzz?"

"Who?" Woody asked, looking at the man with a cautious glance, wondering if Jessie had brought a man home for the city.

"Um, there's no need to-"

"I met him on the way here." Jessie interrupted, continuing her introduction. "We sat next each other on the plane and then I met him again over at Rex's place. He's gonna be livin' here for some time now."

"Nice to meet you." Buzz greeted, extending his hand. He almost smirked at the frown on the man Woody's face, but held it back. "Mr. Sputt told me about your wife. I wish her and your newborn baby well."

Woody instantly warmed up after the mention of his family. "I do, too. Speakin' of, I'd better get on back."

"Take care, Sheriff." Slink said, squeezing his shoulder. "I'll keep an eye on this troublemaker." He nudged his head in Jessie's direction, and Buzz fought off a smile when he gaze darted to his and she embarrassedly growled, "Pa…"

Woody laughed and then hugged his sister. "I'll be sure to keep you updated."

"I'm holdin' you to that, Sheriff." She joked lightly, pulling away and kissing his cheek. "Please give my love to Bo and the baby." she added in a softer tone.

"Well, nice meetin' you, Buzz." Woody tipped his hat, "We'll be seeing much of each other from now on, I reckon, so take it easy." With that, he grabbed his bag and headed out the door.

"I'm gonna head up for bed, Jessie." Slink, her father figure told her. "Don't stay up too late."

"Yeah, yeah." She smiled, happier to be home and welcoming the change of good news. "'Night, Pa."

Buzz nodded his head toward the man, bidding him good night and nervously turned to the woman beside him. She waited until her Pa was out of sight before whispering, "Follow me."

In the kitchen, she turned and smiled. "Do you like chocolate?"

Buzz couldn't deny the strong attraction he was feeling to this woman he met not nearly three days ago, but he wondered if maybe the universe was trying to repay his unhappy childhood for a more…beautiful adulthood. He wouldn't mind that. The universe owed him after all.

* * *

Whoo hoo! Another chapter done! What do you guys think the baby should be named?


End file.
